lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer
Slayer is an American thrash metal band from Huntington Park, California, formed in 1981. The band was founded by guitarists Jeff Hanneman and Kerry King. Slayer rose to fame as one of the leaders of the American thrash metal movement with their 1986 release, Reign in Blood, which has been called "the heaviest album of all time" by Kerrang!.Kerrang! Hall Of Fame The band is credited as one of the "Big Four" thrash metal bands, along with Metallica, Anthrax, and Megadeth.work=Stylus Get Thrashed: The Story of Thrash Metal Slayer is best known for speaking through perspective without being necessarily sympathetic to the cause of their inspiration. Slayer's musical traits involve fast tremolo picking, guitar solos, double bass drumming, and shouting vocals. The band's lyrics and album art, which cover topics such as death, deviants, genocide, insanity, Nazism, necrophilia, religion, Satanism, serial killers, suicide, and warfare, have generated album bans, delays, lawsuits and strong criticism from religious groups and the general public. Since their debut record in 1983, the band has released two live albums, one cover album, one box set, three DVDs, one VHS, two EPs, and nine studio albums, four of which have received gold certification in the United States. The band has received three Grammy nominations, winning one in 2007 for the song "Eyes of the Insane", and one in 2008 for the song "Final Six". They have headlined music festivals worldwide, including Unholy Alliance and Ozzfest. History Early days (1981–1982) Slayer was formed in 1981, when guitarist Kerry King met Jeff Hanneman while auditioning for a band.Knac.com interview with Jeff Hanneman The two recruited bassist and vocalist Tom Araya, who had played with King before in the band Quits (previously called Tradewinds). Drummer Dave Lombardo was recruited when he met King delivering a pizza. The band played cover versions of Iron Maiden and Judas Priest songs at clubs and parties in Southern California. Early shows relied on a Satanic image, which featured pentagrams, make-up, spikes, and inverted crosses.Allmusic Biography of Slayer Rumor has it the band was originally known as Dragonslayer, after the 1981 movie of the same name. However, when King was asked "How did you come up with the name Dragonslayer?" King responded "We never did; it's a myth to this day."Kerry King about the Dragonslayer myth, Christ Illusion, previous albums and experimenting The band was offered to open for Bitch at the Woodstock Club in Los Angeles, performing eight songs — six being covers. While performing Iron Maiden's "Phantom of the Opera" the band was spotted by Brian Slagel, a former music journalist who had recently founded Metal Blade Records. Impressed with Slayer's performance, Slagel met with the band backstage and asked them to record an original song, "Aggressive Perfector" for his upcoming Metal Massacre III compilation. The band agreed and the song created underground buzz, which led to Slagel offering the band a recording contract with Metal Blade.Interview with Brian Slagel ''Show No Mercy'' (1983–1984) Without a recording budget, the band was forced to self-finance its debut album. Combining the savings of Araya, who was employed as a respiratory therapist,Live Chat with Tom Araya of Slayer and money borrowed from King's father,An exclusive oral history of Slayer the band entered the studio in November 1983. The album was rushed into release, hitting shelves three weeks after tracks were completed. Show No Mercy, released in December 1983 by Metal Blade Records, generated underground popularity for the band, and they began their first national club tour in 1984 to promote the album traveling in Araya's Camaro towing a U-Haul trailer. The tour gave the band additional popularity; sales of Show No Mercy reached more than 20,000 in the US and another 20,000 worldwide. In August 1984, Slayer released a three song EP titled Haunting the Chapel. The EP featured a darker, more thrash-oriented style than its predecessor, and laid the groundwork for the future direction of the band.Slayer:Haunting the Chapel The opening track, "Chemical Warfare," has become a live staple, played at nearly every show since 1984. After the release of Haunting the Chapel, Slayer made its live European debut at the Heavy Sounds Festival in Belgium opening for UFO,Slayer - Jeff Hanneman returning to the US to begin the Haunting The West Coast tour.Dark Angel Following the tour, King temporarily left Slayer to join Dave Mustaine's new band Megadeth.Megadeth History Hanneman was worried about King's decision, stating in an interview "I guess we’re gonna get a new guitar player." While Mustaine wanted King to stay on a permanent basis, King rejoined Slayer after five shows, stating Megadeth was "taking too much of my time." The split caused a rift between King and Mustaine, which evolved into a long running feud between the two bands."Slayer's Kerry King Says Dave Mustaine is 'A Cocksucker'" - February 12, 2005 Following King's return, the band embarked on the 1984 Combat Tour, with Venom and Exodus, and released a live album titled Live Undead in November. ''Hell Awaits'' (1985–1986) Slayer released its first live home video in 1985, dubbed Combat Tour: The Ultimate Revenge. The video featured live footage filmed at New York's Studio 54 club, on the band's 1984 tour with Venom and Exodus. By early 1985, Show No Mercy had sold over 40,000 copies, which led to the band returning to the studio to record a second full length album. Metal Blade financed a recording budget, which allowed the band to hire producer Ron Fair. Released in September 1985, Slayer's second full length release Hell Awaits expanded on the darkness of Haunting the Chapel, with Hell and Satan as common song subjects. The album was the band's most progressive offering, featuring longer and more complex song structures. The intro is a backwards recording of a demonic-sounding voice repeating "Join us," ending with "Welcome Back" before the title track begins. ''Reign in Blood'' (1986–1987) Following the success of Hell Awaits, Slayer was offered a recording contract with Russell Simmons and Rick Rubin's newly founded Def Jam Records, a largely rap-based label. The band accepted and with an experienced producer and major label recording budget, the band underwent a sonic makeover resulting in shorter, faster songs with clearer production. Gone were the complex arrangements and long songs featured on Hell Awaits, ditched in favor of stripped down, thrash metal influenced song structures. Def Jam's distributor, Columbia Records, refused to release the album Reign in Blood due to its graphic cover art and lyrical themes. For example, "Angel of Death" detailed Holocaust concentration camps and the human experiments conducted by Nazi physician Josef Mengele. The album was distributed by Geffen Records on October 7, 1986. However, due to the controversy, Reign in Blood did not appear on Geffen Records’ release schedule. Although the album received virtually no radio airplay, it became the band's first to enter the Billboard 200, debuting at #94,Slayer's album chart history and the band's first album certified gold in the United States. In October 1986, Slayer embarked on the Reign in Pain world tour, with Overkill in the US, and Malice in Europe. The band was added as the opening act on W.A.S.P.'s US tour, but just one month in, drummer Lombardo left the band: "I wasn't making any money. I figured if we were gonna be doing this professionally, on a major label, I wanted my rent and utilities paid." To continue with the tour, Slayer enlisted Tony Scaglione of Whiplash. However, Lombardo's wife convinced Dave to return in 1987. At the insistence of Rubin, Slayer recorded a cover version of Iron Butterfly's "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" for the film Less Than Zero. Although the band was not happy with the final product, Hanneman deeming it "a poor representation of Slayer" and King labeling it "a hunk of shit", it was one of their first songs to garner radio airplay. ''South of Heaven'' (1988–1989) Slayer returned to the studio to record their fourth studio album. To contrast the speed of Reign in Blood, the band consciously decided to slow down the tempos, and incorporate more melodic singing. Hanneman asserted; "We knew we couldn’t top Reign in Blood, so we had to slow down. We knew whatever we did was gonna be compared to that album, and I remember we actually discussed slowing down. It was weird—we’ve never done that on an album, before or since." 1988's South of Heaven received mixed responses from both fans and critics, although it was Slayer's most commercially successful release at the time, debuting at #57 on the Billboard 200,Artist Chart History and the second album to receive gold certification in the United States.Recording Industry Association of America Gold & Platinum Searchable Database Press response to the album was mixed, with Allmusic citing the album as "disturbing and powerful,"South ofs Heaven and Rolling Stone calling it "genuinely offensive satanic drivel".Slayer - Album Reviews King says "that album was my most lackluster performance," although Araya called it a "late bloomer" which eventually grew on people. ''Seasons in the Abyss'' (1990–1993) Slayer returned to the studio with co-producer Andy Wallace in 1989, to record their fifth studio album. Following the backlash created by South of Heaven, Slayer returned to the "pounding speed of Reign in Blood", while retaining their newfound melodic sense.Season in the Abyss AMG album review Seasons in the Abyss, released in October 1990, was the first Slayer album to be released under Rubin's new Def American label, as he parted ways with Def Jam owner Russell Simmons over creative differences. The album debuted at #44 on the Billboard 200, and was certified gold in 1992. The title track spawned Slayer's second music video, which was filmed in front of the Giza pyramids in Egypt prior to the Gulf War. Slayer returned as a live act in September 1990 to co-headline the European ''Clash of the Titans'' tour with Megadeth, Suicidal Tendencies, and Testament. During the sold out European leg of this tour tickets fetched up to 1,000 Deutschmark ($680 USD) on the black market. With the popularity of American thrash at its peak, the tour was extended to the US beginning in May 1991, with Megadeth, Anthrax and opening act Alice in Chains. The band released a double live album, Decade of Aggression in 1991, to celebrate ten years. The compilation debuted at #55 on the Billboard 200. In May 1992, Lombardo quit the band due to conflicts with other members, as well as arguments over his wish to bring his wife on tour.Meet the new Slayer, same as the old Slayer Lombardo formed his own band Grip Inc, with Voodoocult guitarist Waldemar Sorychta,Waldemar Sorychta interview and Slayer recruited former Forbidden drummer Paul Bostaph to fill his place. Slayer made its debut appearance with Bostaph at the 1992 Monsters of Rock festival at Castle Donington. Bostaph's first studio effort was a medley of three Exploited songs, "War", "UK '82", and "Disorder", with rapper Ice T, for the Judgment Night movie soundtrack in 1993.Legendary rapper and longtime metal advocate moves on with the Body Count ''Divine Intervention'' (1994–1995) In 1994, Slayer released Divine Intervention, the band's first record with drummer Bostaph. The record became the band's highest charting at that time, debuting at #8 on the Billboard 200. The album featured songs about Reinhard Heydrich, an architect of the Holocaust, and Jeffrey Dahmer, of apartment number "213," where he murdered, raped, and tortured seventeen victims. Other themes included murder, the evils of church, and the lengths to which governments will go to wield power, Araya's interest in serial killers inspired much of the lyrical content.Divine Intervention - Slayer Slayer geared up for a world tour in 1995, with openers Biohazard and [Head. A video of concert footage, Live Intrusion was released, featuring a joint cover of Venom's "Witching Hour" with Machine Head. Relations between Slayer and Machine Head have since badly deteriorated.Machine head diary, 2004 Following the tour, Slayer were billed fourth at the 1995 Monsters of Rock festival, headlined by Metallica. ''Undisputed Attitude'' (1996–1997) In 1996, Undisputed Attitude, an album of punk covers, was released. The band covered songs by Minor Threat, T.S.O.L., D.R.I., D.I., Verbal Abuse, Dr. Know and The Stooges. The album featured three original tracks, "Gemini," "Can't Stand You," "Ddamm"; the latter two were written by Hanneman in 1984–1985 for a side project entitled Pap Smear. Bostaph left Slayer shortly after the album's release to work on his own project, The Truth About Seafood. With Bostaph's departure, Slayer recruited Testament drummer Jon Dette, and headlined the 1996 Ozzfest alongside Ozzy Osbourne, Danzig, Biohazard, Sepultura, and Fear Factory. Dette was fired after a year, due to a fallout with band members; Bostaph returned to continue the tour.Jon Dette has left Slayer and is being replaced by Paul Bostaph! A lawsuit was brought against the band in 1996, by the parents of Elyse Pahler, who accused the band of encouraging their daughter's murderers through their lyrics. Elyse was drugged, strangled, stabbed, trampled on, and raped as a sacrifice to the devil by three fans of the band. The case was unsealed by the court on May 19, 2000, stating Slayer and related business markets distribute harmful products to teens, encouraging violent acts through their lyrics,The Elyse Marie Pahler Foundation, In Memory of Our Loving Daughter and "none of the vicious crimes committed against Elyse Marie Pahler would have occurred without the intentional marketing strategy of the death-metal band Slayer."Slayer named in lawsuit The lawsuit was dismissed in 2001, for multiple reasons including "principles of free speech, lack of a duty and lack of foreseeability." A second lawsuit was filed by the parents, an amended complaint for damages against Slayer, their label, and other industry and label entities. The lawsuit was dismissed; Judge E. Jeffrey Burke stated "I do not consider Slayer's music obscene, indecent or harmful to minors."Slayer: Out Of The Dock ''Diabolus in Musica'' (1998–2000) Diabolus in Musica (Latin for "The Devil in Music")Diabolus in Musica, The Tritone of Musick was released in 1998, and debuted at #31 on the Billboard 200, selling over 46,000 copies.Slayer: 'Christ Illusion' lands at No. 5 on Billboard chart! The album received a mixed critical reception and was criticized for adopting characteristics of nu metal music such as tuned down guitars, murky chord structures, and churning beats. Blabbermouth.net reviewer Borijov Krgin described the album as "a feeble attempt at incorporating updated elements into the group's sound, the presence of which elevated the band's efforts somewhat and offered hope that Slayer could refrain from endlessly rehashing their previous material for their future output,"Slayer God Hates Us All (American) while New York Time's Ben Ratliff had similar sentiments by saying "eight of the 11 songs on Diabolus in Musica, a few of which were played at the show, are in the same gray key."Ben Ratliff "New CDs" New York Times 06-22-1998 The album was the band's first to primarily feature dropped tuning, as featured on the lead track, "Bitter Peace," making use of the musical interval referred to in the Middle Ages as the tritone or Devil's scale.The Devil's Music Slayer teamed up with digital hardcore group Atari Teenage Riot to record a song for the Spawn soundtrack titled "No Remorse (I Wanna Die)." The band later paid tribute to Black Sabbath by recording a cover of "Hand of Doom" for the second of two tribute albums, entitled Nativity in Black II. A world tour followed to support the new album, with Slayer making an appearance at the United Kingdom Ozzfest 1998 alongside Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, Foo Fighters, Pantera, Soulfly, Fear Factory, and Therapy?. ''God Hates Us All'' (2001–2005) After delays regarding remixing and artwork,Slayer Nails Down Release Date For 'God' including slip covers created to cover the original artwork as it was deemed "too graphic," God Hates Us All was released on September 11, 2001. The band received its first Grammy nomination for the lead track "Disciple," although the Grammy was awarded to Tool, for "Schism."44th Grammy Awards - 2002 The September 11th attack on America jeopardized the 2001 European tour Tattoo the Planet originally set to feature Pantera, Static X, Biohazard and Vision of Disorder. Dates were canceled or postponed due to flight restrictions, with a majority of bands deciding to withdraw, leaving Slayer and Static X remaining for the European leg of the tour.Tattoo The Planet officially postponed Pantera, Vision of Disorder and Biohazard were replaced by Cradle of Filth and other bands dependent on location; Amorphis, In Flames, Moonspell, Children of Bodom, and Necrodeath. The Birmingham, England date on the tour though only featured Slayer, Biohazard, Cradle of Filth and Raging Speedhorn due to Static X pulling out over previous commitments, instead playing their scheduled dates in Germany. Drummer Bostaph left Slayer before Christmas in 2001, due to a chronic elbow injury which would hinder his ability to play.Slayer: Lombardo's back! Slayer's "God Hates Us All" tour was unfinished so King contacted original drummer Lombardo, and asked if he would like to finish the remainder of the tour. Lombardo accepted the offer, and stayed as a permanent member. Slayer toured playing Reign in Blood in its entirety throughout the fall of 2003, under the tour banner "Still Reigning". Their playing of the final song "Raining Blood" culminated with the band drenched in a rain of stage blood. Live footage of this was recorded at the Augusta Civic Center in Augusta, Maine, on July 11, 2004 and released on the 2004 DVD Still Reigning. The band also released War at the Warfield and a box set, Soundtrack to the Apocalypse featuring rarities, live CD and DVD performances and various Slayer paraphernalia. From 2002 to 2004 the band performed over 250 tour dates, headlining major music festivals including H82k2, Summer tour, Ozzfest 2004, the Download Festival and a European tour with Slipknot. While preparing for the Download Festival in England, Metallica drummer Lars Ulrich was rushed to hospital with a mysterious illness, and was unable to perform. Metallica vocalist James Hetfield searched for volunteers at the last minute to replace Ulrich; Lombardo and Slipknot drummer Joey Jordison volunteered, with Lombardo performing the songs "Battery" and "The Four Horsemen".Metallica's Lars Ulrich Hospitalized In Switzerland, Misses Show ''Christ Illusion'' (2006–present) The album Christ Illusion was originally scheduled for release on June 6, 2006, and would be the first album with original drummer Lombardo since 1990's Seasons in the Abyss.Slayer's Kerry King: The Art Of Writing Songs That Nobody Else Can Write|author=Matera, Joe However, the band decided to delay the release of the record as they did not want to be among the many, according to King, "half-ass, stupid fucking loser bands" releasing records on June 6,Slayer Recount Venom 'Pissing' incident although USA Today reported the idea was thwarted because the band failed to secure sufficient studio recording time.Marketers hope 666 will be their lucky number Instead, Slayer released Eternal Pyre on June 6 as a limited-edition EP. Eternal Pyre featured the song "Cult," a live performance of "War Ensemble" in Germany, video footage of the band recording "Cult," and a five minute video of a Slayer fan carving the band's name onto his forearm. Five thousand copies were released and sold exclusively through Hot Topic chain stores, and sold out within hours of release.Eternal Pyre On June 30, Nuclear Blast Records released a 7" vinyl picture disc version limited to a thousand copies.Slayer: 'Eternal Pyre' 7" Vinyl Picture-Disc Single To Be Released This Month Christ Illusion was released on August 8, 2006, and debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200, selling over 62,000 copies in its first week. The album became Slayer's highest charting, improving on its previous highest charting album, Divine Intervention, which had debuted at #8. However, despite its high positioning, the album dropped to #44 in the following week.Metal, Rock and Alternative Music Doing Well In Billboard Three weeks after the album's release Slayer were inducted into the Kerrang! Hall of Fame for their influence to the heavy metal scene.Lostprophets scoop rock honours A worldwide tour dubbed The Unholy Alliance Tour, was undertaken to support the new record. The tour was originally set to launch on June 6, but was postponed to June 10, as Araya had to undergo gall bladder surgery.Slayer frontman undergoes gallbladder surgery, Band Reschedule Early 'Unholy Alliance' Dates In Flames, Mastodon, Children of Bodom, Lamb of God, and Thine Eyes Bleed (featuring Araya's brother, Johnny) were supporting Slayer.Slayer's 'Unholy Alliance' tour grows The tour made its way through America and Europe and the bands who participated, apart from Thine Eyes Bleed, reunited to perform at Japan's Loudpark Festival on October 15, 2006. The video for the album's first single, "Eyes of the Insane," was released on October 30, 2006.Slayer release video for "Eyes Of the Insane" The track was featured on the Saw III soundtrack, and won a Grammy-award for "Best Metal Performance" at the 49th Grammy Awards, although the band were unable to attend due to touring obligations.Slayer wins Grammy in 'Best Metal Performance' Category A week later, the band visited the 52nd Services Squadron located on the Spangdahlem U.S. Air Force Base in Germany to meet and play a show. This was the first visit ever to a military base for the band.Slayer To Visit U.S. Troops; U.S The band made its first network TV appearance on the show Jimmy Kimmel Live! on January 19, playing the song "Eyes of the Insane," and four additional songs for fans after the show (although footage from "Jihad" was cut due to its controversial lyrical themes).Slayer on 'Jimmy Kimmel Live!': 'Eyes Of The Insane' performance posted online Slayer toured Australia and New Zealand in April with Mastodon, and appeared at the Download Festival, Rock Am Ring,Slayer, Marilyn Manson, Killswitch Engage confirmed For UK's Download Festival and a Summer tour with Marilyn Manson and Bleeding Through.Smashing Pumpkins, Marilyn Manson, Slayer Confirmed For Switzerland's Greenfield Festival The band released a special edition of Christ Illusion, which featured new cover art and bonus track, "Final Six," which was given a Grammy Award for "Best Metal Performance." This is the band's second consecutive award in that category. In interviews with Thrash Hits and Worcester magazine, Araya states uncertainty with the future of the band,Slayer: Reign of Fear and that he could not see himself continuing the career at a later age. Araya also stated that when the band finished their next album, which will be the final record in their contract, the band would have to "sit down and discuss the future."End of Slayer? Speaking with The Quietus website King was optimistic that the band would produce at least another two records before considering a split: "We're talking of going in the studio next February 2009 and getting the next record out so if we do things in a timely manner I don't see there's any reason why we can't have more than one album out... I think the time's gonna come when somebody just says: 'I'm done. I don't wanna do this any more.' But I'm having a blast."Slayer: We Could Thrash Out Two More Albums If We're Fast Enough..., interview with John Doran on The Quietus (2008-11-05) In an interview with Yebo TV, Hanneman stated he has begun writing three songs for the next album.Jeff Hanneman Says He Has 'Three Songs Started' For Next Slayer Album Author Joel McIver has completed a 400-page hardback Slayer biography titled The Bloody Reign of Slayer, which was made available on June 9, 2008.Joel McIver homepage Slayer, along with Trivium, Mastodon, and Amon Amarth, teamed up for a European tour titled 'The Unholy Alliance: Chapter III', throughout October and November 2008. Most recently, a video was released on spin.com revealing a recording session for a new song, titled "Psychopathy Red" (an Araya-penned song about serial killer Andrei Chikatilo), to be featured on the next album, with the tagline July 2009.'The Unholy Alliance: Chapter III' UK Dates AddedSLAYER's TOM ARAYA Says The Three New Songs 'Kinda Came Together On January 27, it was confirmed that Slayer will be headlining the second Mayhem Festival in the summer of 2009, alongside Marilyn Manson. Other acts, such as Trivium, All That Remains, and Cannibal Corpse, are also included on the bill.Mayhem Festival Press Release Slayer along with Megadeth will also co-Headline Canadian Carnage, this will be first time they will perform together in more than 15 years when they co-headline four shows in Canada in late June with openers Machine Head and Suicide Silence.http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.Net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=118898 Writing and style Early works were praised for their "breakneck speed and instrumental prowess," combining the structure of hardcore tempos and speed metal the band released fast, aggressive material. The album Reign in Blood is the band's fastest, performed at an average of 250 beats per minute. Even now, very few bands can approach this speed.Andrew Haug speaks with Dave Lombardo from Slayer The album Diabolus in Musica was the band's first with drop D tuning, God Hates Us All the first with C# tuning.accessdate=2006-01-19 Slayer - Biography Allmusic cited the album as "abandoning the extravagancies and accessibility of their late-'80s/early-'90s work and returning to perfect the raw approach",Slayer - God Hates us all with some fans labeling it nu metal.Paul Bostaph of Exodus, ex-Slayer Hanneman and King’s dual guitar solos have been called "wildly chaotic," and "twisted genius."Slayer - Reign in Blood Drummer Lombardo uses two bass drums, instead of the double kick which is used on a single bass drum. Lombardo's speed and aggression earned him the title of the “godfather of double bass” by Drummerworld.Drummerworld - Dave Lombardo Lombardo states his reasons for using two bass drums: "When you hit the bass drum the head is still resonating. When you hit it in the same place right after that you kinda get a 'slapback' from the bass drum head hitting the other pedal. You're not letting them breathe." When playing the double bass Lombardo uses the "heel-up" technique.Dave Lombardo Modern Drummer Festival 2000 Hanneman, King and Araya contribute to the band's lyrics, and Lombardo, King and Hanneman create the music, with assistance from Araya. Araya's first contribution to lyrical content was 1988's South of Heaven, forming a lyric writing partnership with Hanneman, which can overshadow the creative input of King. Hanneman states writing lyrics and music is a "free for all"; "It’s all just whoever comes up with what. Sometimes I’ll be more on a roll and I’ll have more stuff, same with Kerry—it’s whoever's hot, really. Anybody can write anything; if it’s good we use it, if not we don’t."Knac.com interview with Jeff Hanneman When writing new material, the band writes the music before incorporating lyrics. King or Hanneman will use a 24-track and drum machine to show band members the riff they have created, and to get their opinion. Either King, Hanneman or Lombardo will mention if any alterations can be made. The band will play the riff to get the basic song structure, and figure out where the lyrics and solos will be placed. Hanneman, King and Araya tend to have different lyrical influences. Hanneman's lyrics deal with Nazis and similar topics. King's lyrics are generally just very anti-religious. Araya's lyrics usually deal with less controversial topics than Hanneman and King such as serial killers and warfare. Influence Steve Huey of allmusic considers the musical style of Slayer to make the band stronger than what he considers the "Big Three" thrash metal bands Metallica, Megadeth and Anthrax, all of which rose to fame during the 1980s. Slayer's "downtuned rhythms, infectious guitar licks, graphically violent lyrics and grisly artwork set the standard for dozens of emerging thrash bands" and their "music was directly responsible for the rise of death metal" states MTV, ranking Slayer as the sixth "greatest metal band of all time,"Why They Rule - #6 Slayer also ranking number 50 on VH1's 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock.The Greatest: 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock Hanneman and King ranked number 10 in Guitar World's "100 greatest metal guitarists of all time" in 2004,Guitar World's 100 Greatest Heavy Metal Guitarists Of All Time and were voted "Best Guitarist/Guitar Team" in Revolver's reader's poll. Lombardo was also voted "Best Drummer" and the band entered the top five in the categories "Best Band Ever," "Best Live Band," "Album of the Year" (for Christ Illusion), and "Band of the Year."The fans have spoken: Slayer comes out on top in readers' polls The band's 1986 release, Reign in Blood has been an influence to extreme and thrash metal bands since its release. The album was hailed the "heaviest album of all time" by Kerrang! Magazine, a "genre-definer" by Stylus Magazine,Slayer and a "stone-cold classic upon its release" by Allmusic.Reign in Blood In 2006 it was named the best metal album of the last 20 years by Metal Hammer.Golden Gods Awards Winners Richard Christy, former member of Death was blown away by Dave's performance on the album Reign in Blood,A Conversation With Richard Christy as was Cannibal Corpse drummer Paul Mazurkiewicz.Interview With Paul Mazurkiewicz of Cannibal Corpse Drummer Lombardo has been an influence on many modern metal drummers including Ray Herrera of Fear Factory,Fear Factory screams through the U.S. on Machines At War Tour Pete Sandoval of Morbid Angel,Morbid Angel interview former Cradle of Filth drummer Adrian Erlandsson,Interview with Adrian Erlandsson and Krisiun drummer Max Kolesne.Krisiun Patrick Grün of Caliban's inspiration to play drums came from Lombardo,Caliban - Living The Dream with Jason Bittner of Shadows Fall inspired by Lombardo's double bass, utilizing double bass when starting his own music career.Proving Speed, Power, And Musicality Can Go Hand In Hand Controversy Slayer has been accused of holding Nazi sympathies, due to the band's eagle logo bearing resemblance to the Eagle atop swastika, and the lyrics of "Angel of Death."Kerry King: Maniac. Guitar Legend. Botanist? The lyrics of "Angel of Death" were inspired by the acts of Josef Mengele,Interview with Slayer Guitarist Jeff Hanneman the doctor who conducted human experiments on Jewish and Gypsy prisoners during World War II at the Auschwitz concentration camp, and was dubbed the "Angel of Death" by inmates.moreorless : heroes & killers of the 20th century - Josef Mengele Throughout their career, the band members were asked about these accusations, and have stated numerous times they do not condone Nazism and are merely interested in the subject.Slayers Tom Araya on Satanism, serial killers and his lovable kids Slayer's cover of Minor Threat's "Guilty of Being White" raised questions about a possible message of white supremacy in the band's music. The controversy surrounding the cover involved the changing of the refrain "guilty of being white" to "guilty of being right," at the song's ending. This incensed Minor Threat frontman Ian MacKaye, who stated "that is so offensive to me."Blush, Steven American Hardcore: A Tribal History by Steven Blush (New York: Feral House, 2001), "Guilty of Being White," in an interview with Ian MacKaye, 30–31. King said it was changed for "tongue-in-cheek" humor as he thought the allegation of racism at the time was "ridiculous."Slayer interviews (audio, mp3, video) In a 2004 interview with Araya, when asked, "Did critics realize you were wallowing in parody?", Araya replied, "No. People thought we were serious!...back then you had that PMRC, who literally took everything to heart, when in actuality you're trying to create an image. You're trying to scare people on purpose."Westword interview with Tom Araya Araya also denied rumors that Slayer members are Satanists, but they find the subject of Satanism interesting and "we are all on this planet to learn and experience."Slayers Tom Araya on Satanism, serial killers and his lovable kids The song "Jihad" of the album Christ Illusion sparked controversy among families of the September 11 victims.Slayer spark 9/11 Controversy The song deals with the attack from the perspective of a religious terrorist. The band stated the song is spoken through perspective without being sympathetic to the cause, and supports neither side. Seventeen bus benches promoting the album in Fullerton, California were deemed offensive by city officials. They felt the Antichrist and skull were inappropriate, and felt the name "Slayer" pertains to a murderer. City officials contacted the band's record label and demanded that the ads be removed.Exclusive: City Of Fullerton demands that Slayer bus benches be removed All seventeen benches were removed.Slayer 'Christ Illusion' bus benches removed from Fullerton In India, the album was recalled by EMI India after protests with Christian religious groups due to the nature of the graphic artwork. The album cover was designed by Slayer's longtime collaborator Larry Carroll and features Christ in a "sea of despair", while having amputated arms, missing an eye, while standing in a sea of blood with severed heads.India bans 'offensive' rock album Joseph Dias of the Mumbai Christian group Catholic Secular Forum in India took "strong exception" to the original album artwork, and issued a memorandum to Mumbai's police commissioner in protest.Slayer's 'Christ Illusion' Album Recalled Following Christian Group Protests On October 11, 2006, EMI announced that all stocks had been destroyed, noting it had no plans to re-release the record in India in the future. Members ;Current *Tom Araya – bass, vocals (1981–present) *Jeff Hanneman – guitar (1981–present) *Kerry King – guitar (1981–present) *Dave Lombardo – drums (1981–1986, 1987–1992, 2002–present) ;Former *Tony Scaglione – drums (1986–1987) *Paul Bostaph – drums (1992–1996, 1997–2001) *Jon Dette – drums (1996–1997) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:1981 till:01/01/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Drums value:red legend:Drums id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:Bass;Vocals value:blue legend:Bass, vocals id:Lines value:black legend:Major releases Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1981 LineData = at:01/01/1983 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1985 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1986 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1988 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1990 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1994 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1996 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1998 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2001 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2006 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Araya text:"Tom Araya" bar:Hanneman text:"Jeff Hanneman" bar:King text:"Kerry King" bar:Lombardo text:"Dave Lombardo" bar:Scaglione text:"Tony Scaglione" bar:Bostaph text:"Paul Bostaph" bar:Dette text:"Jon Dette" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Araya from:01/01/1981 till:end color:Bass;Vocals bar:Hanneman from:01/01/1981 till:end color:Guitars bar:King from:01/01/1981 till:end color:Guitars bar:Lombardo from:01/01/1981 till:01/01/1986 color:Drums bar:Scaglione from:01/01/1986 till:01/01/1987 color:Drums bar:Lombardo from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1992 color:Drums bar:Bostaph from:01/01/1992 till:01/01/1996 color:Drums bar:Dette from:01/01/1996 till:01/01/1997 color:Drums bar:Bostaph from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2001 color:Drums bar:Lombardo from:06/01/2001 till:end color:Drums Discography :Main article: Slayer discography *1983: Show No Mercy *1985: Hell Awaits *1986: Reign in Blood *1988: South of Heaven *1990: Seasons in the Abyss *1994: Divine Intervention *1996: Undisputed Attitude *1998: Diabolus in Musica *2001: God Hates Us All *2006: Christ Illusion References External links *Official Slayer website *Slayer at MySpace *Slayer at Billboard Category: Bands LTJ have covered Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia